


Hidden by the Moon

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harvey has more issues that his relationships, I love Harvey’s weird friendship with Prudence, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Sabrina loves them both, Slow Burn, Werewolves, and MAYBE attraction to Nick, later chapters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: A woman with hair as red as the blood moon walks into the muddy woods holding on to her two sons, one sleeping peacefully in her arms and the other clinging onto her hand as she walks faster into the woods.Witches aren't the only thing that occupies the small town of Greendale in secret. While Riverdale might be the town of Pep, Greendale is the town that will mystify you.Harvey just recently found out about magic and the surprises will keep on coming. Before they enter hell to save the love of his loves boyfriend, Harvey broke something inside him that sealed a part of himself for 16 years. Now that it is broken what will happen? Who can he trust?
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Harvey Kinkle, Prudence Night & Nicholas Scratch, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 60
Kudos: 138





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta-read and is being written as it posts so slow updates are happening.

**In The Woods of Greendale - 16 years ago**

A woman with hair as red as the blood moon walks into the muddy woods holding on to her two sons, one sleeping peacefully in her arms and the other clinging onto her hand as she walks faster into the woods. She did not trust these woods at night and she must get back home before her husband gets back from the mines. They had 4 hours before daylight and she must travel deep into the woods.

“Momma where are we going?” Her three year old asked she had woken him from his sleep when she was woken from hers. A horrible dream had plagued her peaceful sleep that made her fear for her boys. She was furious at herself for not seeing the signs, she let herself believe that she could live a peaceful mortal life with her husband and kids, away from her past. But now she knew she was wrong. Greendale was not a place for mortals, or those pretending to be, there would always be darkness lurking and monsters. 

She stopped between a crossroad, she looked up at the full moon and closed her eyes, “Mother Selena please guide us, please protect us, show me the way.” She opened her eyes and her once dark brown eyes changed to an amber-gold color as the full moon’s light showed her the path. She tightened her hold on her sons and walked faster until they ended up in front of an old Cabin.Thorns from rose stem wrapped around itself forming a wreath with the petals being the color of burnt ash spread around, iron hung on the center of the door while an ancient rune was carved below it. She released the breath she was holding for who knows how long, she made it. 

She has heard about this witch, she was one of the few witches from the Church of Night that performed spells of protection, though they always came with a price she was willing to risk it, to protect her family. 

She knocked on the door a few times before she heard any movement inside, _“Say your name and why you are here.”_ A voice says from behind the door. 

“Lucinda Monroe” She had decided to use her maiden since it was the name that associated her power.

The door opened revealing a woman who looked to be in her late 20s, but you never know with witches, like every other supernatural creature in this town they don’t age as mortals do. The woman had dark black hair and was wearing a black dress, too fancy for anything you’d do at home. Lucinda was afraid that she might turn them away but she held her grown and spoke.

“I know I showed up unannounced but I heard about the service that you provide. Protecting spells and charms, I need you to perform them on my boys. I beg you.” The witch’s eyes fell on her kids, she tightens her hold on her newborn, barely 2 months old, he was awake now, but so good that he did not even cry, he just watched her with that wide gaze. Her heart clench and she placed a kiss on his forehead momentarily forgetting where she was. 

“Why would I perform a spell on two mortal boys? Unless they have your curse too.” 

Lucinda met her gaze and the witch grinned, not a wicked one, but somewhat entertained. Like this was the most interesting thing she’s seen in a while, granted she lived in the woods, so maybe it was.

“It’s not a curse, it’s who we are. But I am not protecting them from that, I want them to be protected from those who seek to hurt our kind. The hunters.”

The witch scowled, “there are no more active hunters in this town, they were all chased out long before your time.”

It was Lucinda’s turn to smile, “You have lived in these woods for far too long, there are hunters hidden in this town of ours, just like we are.” She did not tell the witch that her fear was her husband’s family, most importantly his father who still upheld their past. She knew her husband did not know of his heritage, because if he did he would not have married her. Hunters’ are trained from a young age to sense those who are different, but since her husband was not raised by his father he was kept away from that, his brothers were a different story. Animals the lot of them, and that was coming from her. 

“Please will you do it? I know there will be a risk but I am willing to take it.” 

The witch looked at her son, she knelt down and her face softens and she smiled at him. She held out a hand and by a shocking turn, Tommy let go of her’s willingly and placed his tiny hand in hers.

“Hello, little one, what is your name?” She asked softly, Tommy looked up at Lucinda and she nods.

“Thomas, but I don’t like that name so I’m Tommy.” 

The witch’s hand glowed, her face turned from relaxed to an expression that fell too fast for Lucinda to catch. After a minute she patted Tommy’s face and said, “You’ll protect your little brother right?”

Tommy smiles widely, “yes!” He loved Harvey, he would always come up to his little rocker when Harvey is sleeping and rock it for hours. The witch stands and comes in front of her, Harvey fell asleep again but she placed her hand on his forehead and just like with Tommy her hands glowed again.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lucinda, “magic does not always last, the spell is to protect your boys, but it can only do so much. If they trigger their curse the spell will be broken and I nor any witch will not be able to fix that.”

“I will not let that happen, the curse is only activated in dire situations and I will never let that happen to my boys.” 

-

Lucinda kept her promise, she protected her boys from every harm that came their way, even if it meant making sure her husband's family stayed away from them. But 5 years later, the consequences of the spell came back to her and soon she could not protect her boys anymore. 


	2. Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

**Greendale Cemetery - Present Day**

Harvey stands in front of his brother’s grave he just got back from his mother’s grave putting fresh flowers on it. Now he was just standing, he needed to get himself in order, in a few hours Sabrina’s aunts will have finished a potion that would allow him, Roz, and Theo to enter hell without getting stuck in it. In a few hours, he would be on a mission to save his ex-girlfriend’s current boyfriend with his other ex-girlfriend. Harvey didn’t know how crazy his life had gotten in the last few months until last night when he laid away in bed. 

“Hey, Tommy sorry I haven’t visited since- well your funeral. I just couldn’t—there are so many things I would like to talk about with you. About Sabrina, this town, but I can’t and I hate it. It’s just dad and me now, and it’s hell. Speaking of, I’m going to hell, literally, in a few hours I’m going with Sabrina, Roz, and Theo, Theo is Susie but he’s always been, Theo. I still haven’t wrapped my head around it you know, magic, it’s crazy and I’m alone.” Harvey felt a tear fall from his eye, he wiped it and cleared his throat. “I just needed a few hours of quiet and it’s morbid to spend it in a cemetery but I just needed to talk to you, even if you can’t talk back.” 

He patted the gravestone and headed back to his truck, he would meet the at the Spellman’s for the potion then he would drive the four of them to the mines where apparently the entrance to hell has always been. 

The drive to Sabrina’s was a familiar one, usually, he would be in the car with her, but that wasn’t it anymore. He’s glad he still has her as his friend and in his life, but things were easier when he was with her. It felt right and now he was just living day by day until he can get out of this town. 

**Spellman House**

Harvey parks his truck in front and goes up the steps, Sabrina’s cat Salem was perched on the porch. Harvey pets him and the cat purrs, “where’s Brina, Salem?” He didn’t know if the cat was magical or not but at this point he wouldn’t be surprised, the cat leaped down to the ground and led him around the house to the backyard. He sees her sitting on the tire swing he helped her put up a few summers ago, her back turned away from him as she watched the woods, she wore a dark black shirt and her white-blond hair seemed lighter.

Salem leaves him and makes his way to Sabrina’s lap, she seems to have sensed Harvey because she turns her head and gives him a smile. She looked like she has not slept in days, other than finding a way to get Nick out of Hell and keep her father in Hell, Sabrina was helping her aunts and the other wayward witches and warlocks ever since their school had burned. The house was seldom empty nowadays a handful of witches lived her since some of them lived at the school year-round. Like the Weird Sisters--who live up to their names, Prudence was the only one he’s seen, the other two, who’s name were evading him, were always upstairs they were hurt and the only way to heal them was to put them under a sleeping spell. Though Prudence and Sabrina's cousin Ambrose were gone to look for Prudence's father.

“What’s wrong Brina?” He asked, he didn’t know what to do with himself so he just put his hands in his pockets and watched the woods too, because he knew if he looked at her he would want to hug her like he used to do whenever she gets upset. 

Harvey used to be able to read her like a book that he has read a million times, but now she was different. A different story with the same characters in a new light. Neither speaks for a moment until she said: “Have I said thank you to you yet?” He finally looks at her and tilts his head, “For?” 

“For doing this, not everyone would go help their exes save their new boyfriend.” That was true, but he would do anything for Sabrina.

“Well we’re not just anyone are we?” He smiles at her, she smiles too. “I guess not.” 

“Sabrina!” Their small moment was interrupted by her aunt Zelda’s voice, they both turned around and saw her standing on the back porch, she wore her typical dark dress with a red overcoat. “The potion has finished, bring Harvey to the kitchen.”

With that reality started to sink in, Sabrina probably notice the look of nerves on Harvey’s face because she took his hand and laced her fingers around his, he knew he should have pulled away but it was a familiar comfort that he could not give up. So they walked to the house together in silence getting ready for their trip to the unknown. 

The potion tasted like rotten fruit mixed with a taste he could not get off his tongue even now that they were all in mines, Roz and Theo just drank their’s and they both looked like they had a hard time keeping it down. 

“Are you guys ready?” Sabrina asked them, she was giving them room to back down, she never would force them to do something they did not want to do. Even though everything inside him was screaming turn around and leave, he did not move and neither did Roz or Theo. They were her friends, and they might have been mortals but they were with her no matter what.”

“We’re here for you Brina. I trust you and your aunts.” Harvey tells her, she nods and turns to face the entrance to the mines. She tightens her grip on her bag, which her aunt Hilda stuffed with charms and magical objects. Harvey handed Theo and Roz some pickaxes while he carried his father’s shotgun, he would never be a fan of guns but it was something he needed to have just in case. 

“Let’s go save my boyfriend.” The enter the mines and that’s when Harvey felt it, something inside him shifts, it nearly sent him backward if it weren’t for Roz standing next to him. Sabrina and Theo turned to look at him Sabrina walked towards him.

“Harvey are you okay?” She asked, they barely made it to the entrance in the mines and he was already messing up. Harvey stands and nods, he wasn’t okay he was lightheaded and his stomach felt like he would fall out his body, he could feel his skin heat up that he was worried that Roz might have felt it, but she did not look anymore worried than his other friends so he just nods

“Yeah I’m fine I think I just tripped, we might have to watch where we’re going it’s the weekend so the miners don’t clean up since no one works until Monday.” He said they seem to have both it and they continued to walk towards the highway to hell. 

—

On the other side of Greendale, a young-looking witch was picking herbs from her garden when she felt a shift in the winds. She looks towards the mines and sighs, “Oh Harvey Kinkle you have opened something you should have not.” Then her eyes turned towards the earth, “My dear Lucinda, it is broken.” Her ears never play tricks on her because she knew she heard the anguished cry of a wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far :)


	3. The Descent into Hell WASN’T Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be flashbacks to their trip to hell I just didn't want to spend a lot of time there. Because I already know this will be a long story.
> 
> This story is not beta-read so are bound to be grammatical errors.

During their journey in hell, the feeling inside Harvey’s skin did not go away, but he had to push past all the discomfort because they were in the middle of hell fighting against demons. It was even worse on their way back because Nick had to be knocked out until they get back to the mortal world or else Lucifer might be able to possess him again, and Lilith could only teleport them to the first circle of hell so Harvey had to be the one to carry Nick out through the tunnels and to the surface—again.

It’s been a few hours since they got back from hell, according to Sabrina’s aunts they were only gone for three days, though to Harvey it had felt longer than just 3 days. After they arrived at Lilith’s castle she had them rest for a while Harvey didn’t know how he managed to fall asleep but he did it. It was it better because he was with Roz, Theo, and Sabrina–though she had spent most of her time with Lilith, trying to remove her father from Nick.

Harvey hasn’t even had the chance to go home yet, Sabrina's aunt Hilda had given him some of Ambrose's clothes to change into after he took a quick shower. Even after the shower, Harvey could still feel the ghastly water on him. He has not seen Sabrina since they got back to the house, lessons were going on right now, so Harvey stayed in Sabrina’s room watching Nick, who’s only woken up once started to freak out that everything wasn’t real before Zelda spelled him back to unconsciousness. 

Sabrina was downstairs in the morgue with her aunt Hilda being checked up, even though she insisted that she was okay. She would not leave her room until Harvey walked by and she asked him to watch over Nick until she got back. Normally Sabrina would have noticed how awkward the favor she was asking of him would be, but right now she was running on very little sleep. So he just agreed to watch over the warlock. 

That was an hour ago and Harvey has found an old sketchbook that he left in her room, when he was looking for a book to read, and started to sketch what he had experience in Hell. He drew Sabrina fighting off some hellhounds, the field of witness, he drew Roz holding Theo–as they climb one of the many abandon places of the Underworld–when he had sprained his ankle hunting for Dorian Gray’s stupid flower. Harvey even began to sketch Nick when they first saw him, actual him and not Lucifer speaking. He looked surprised to see all of them but when he saw Sabrina, Harvey knew that look well, because it was what people use to say about him whenever he sees or talks about her. It wasn’t just a look but a feeling, Harvey has been feeling a lot of conflicting emotions ever since they found Nick. Emotions that he couldn’t put into words just yet so he just drew. 

Harvey was sketching Sabrina kneeling down in front of Nick hugging him, Nick’s head buried on Sabrina’s shoulder as she stroked his hair. At the moment Harvey had to look away because it was something so simple and yet so intimate. Harvey gets into trances when he draws that everything around him seems to dull in sound, view, and space. He did not notice the movement on the bed or the warlock saying his name. 

“Hey, mortal have you gone deaf?” That time Harvey did hear him and he snapped out of his trance, Nick’s voice was a little hoarse,

“You’re awake.” Harvey got up and went to the desk where a pitcher of water was. He handed Nick a glass he eyed the glass before drinking. Harvey decided to bring the pitcher closer to Nick just in case he wanted more. He was about to leave and get Sabrina when he hears Nick ask:

“What are you doing here?” Nick was now sitting up, he was shirtless, he was just wearing white boxers because it was how they had found him.

“Sabrina asked me to watch over you.” Harvey had the strangest feeling of deja vu, it was like when he had first met the warlock. Sabrina had asked Nick to do the same thing and watch over Harvey.

“I’ll go get her, and tell her you’re awake, I know she’s dying to speak to you.” Harvey didn’t let Nick say anything else he just left the door. He stood outside the door for a minute before heading downstairs he passed one of the few warlocks he’s gotten to know over the weeks. Melvin was one of the warlocks who seemed like someone he could talk to and they have. He’s introduced him to comics and he’s been reading them to his girlfriend, one of Prudence’s sisters, the red-haired one, as she heals.”

“Hey, Harvey!” Melvin says as he passes him, “I didn’t know you were here I thought you had gone home. I’m just going upstairs to read to Dorcas I’ve just started reading Spider-Man.” 

Ah, that was her name, he knew it started with a D. Harvey smiles at Melvin, “I’m glad you’re enjoying the comic, you can read some more if you go into town so you don’t have to wait for me to bring you them, I’m sure Hilda wouldn’t mind taking you with her.”

“We aren’t really allowed to interact with mortals,” Melvin said.

“You interact with me.” Harvey adds, Melvin nods his head, “Well you’re not like any other mortal”

Harvey didn’t say anything else, he just let Melvin go and he headed downstairs to the Morgue, he was on the final step when a flash of white knocked him out off his feet and on the ground. It was the same flash from the mines. 

“Harvey? Mate are you alright?” Ambrose helps him up he had scrolls with him--Prudence stood behind him, he didn't even have time to ask when they got back before he looked around him and the room was spinning, he could not blame hell anymore. He could hear it, he could hear Sabrina's heartbeat. Everything was too loud and coming all at once he couldn’t hold it in and he screamed clutching his head then his passed out. 

—

Harvey has always had a good memory. He wouldn’t call it a photogenic one but it was better than most. Tommy always asked him how he managed to recapture all the art he’s seen and draw and he would just shrug. But even with his memory, some parts of his life were always dark and that was his memory of his mother. He knew what she looked like and how she had smelled he remembers climbing into his parents' bed when he couldn’t sleep and she would sing him her version of Twinkle TwinkleLittle Star and it would put him to bed always. 

But other parts were hazy, he could not picture anything concerning her past their house. He could not remember if she had picked him up from school or if they had their mother-son activity. 

But now new memories came to him, he sees them like an out of body experience, he is barely 2 years old and he’s sitting on a rocker as he and his mother watch Tommy and their dad play in the park. He couldn’t remember his dad like this after they had lost her he was a shell of a man who abused Harvey. 

Another memory came, this time he was walking already and he was barefoot in the woods behind their house, he toddles closer to the woods, he sees a man greying hair, with a grey beard to match, he motions to Harvey. He was so familiar then he feels his mom grab him, she hugs him close to her chest, Harvey peeks through her hair at the man, 

_“Luci please come home, we miss you, we want to see our grandkids.”_ He was his mother’s dad, his grandfather, why was this a new memory? 

_“No. I have to keep them safe, they can’t go there.”_

_“They aren’t safer here, not with the Hunters.”_

_“They’re protected, I made sure of that dad, now please go before Byron sees you.”_

_“You can’t deny them their heritage, Lucinda.”_ With that, he turns and becomes a-

“Wolf!” Harvey jolts up he looks around him, he was in the guest room he calls his room when he stayed at the Spellman home. Ambrose was sitting on the chair by the table, Zelda beside him, fingers on his pulse her collect mood was strangely comforting. Sabrina stood in front of the bed with a look of relief but filled with worried when he looked ar her.

“What happened?” He asked, he tried to get up but was held down but Miz Zelda.

“You gave us quite the fright that’s what happened,” Hilda said coming back into the room holding a tray of food and tea.

“You started to look as white a banshee downstairs then you screamed as loud as one, but with more pain, you clutched your head and then you toppled over remember?” Ambrose said to him, “It was quite a sight.”

“What’s happened, Harvey? How long have you been feeling sick?” Sabrina asked the look of worry in her eyes had gotten worse.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

The aunts told Harvey to stay on bed rest, they would call his father and say he was staying over here for a few days. Harvey didn’t want to know how that conversation went but he was still here so it probably went okay.

It's been a few days since they got back from hell and Harvey’s been in bed for most of it, Roz and Theo came over yesterday to see him when Sabrina told them what happened.

“Harvey, why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well? Roz was sitting next to him, he takes her hand, they weren’t together anymore but you couldn’t hide from someone who could see the future and maybe if it wasn’t for his complicated feelings for Sabrina he and Roz would still be together, “I didn’t want to worry anyone, plus we had bigger things to worry about me feeling sick.”

“Harvey,” she looked over at Theo for support who nodded, “I’m sorry to Sabrina and Nick, but you’re important too. If you were feeling sick you should have told us, the three of us.”

“Yeah, man. Sabrina wouldn’t have let you go if you were feeling sick.” Theo rounds the bed and sat on Harvey’s other side.

“That’s the point. I didn’t want to leave you guys alone, besides I didn’t start feeling physically sick until the mines.”

“When you fell backward?” Roz asked he nods.

Today he was alone, his friends had to go back to school to act like everything was alright, like they did not just go to hell and break someone out. Before Sabrina left for school she came to sit with him for a few minutes, she wasn’t telling him something, she just told him that if he needed anything to call her.

“Aunt Zelda is just downstairs so you can ask her too.” Harvey looked over at Salem who was sitting on a dresser licking himself. “Oh yeah, Salem will be here too. If something happens he’ll come to get me.”

“Thanks, Brina, but why isn’t he watching over Nick?” She didn’t answer she just kissed his forehead and left the room. Harvey thinks Salem isn’t fond of Nick which makes Harvey like the cat even more.

After Sabrina had left Harvey slept for most of the morning, more dreams came to him that he knew were memories, one memory, in particular, came back to him, he was just a baby but he can see a face he didn’t know before but now seemed so familiar, that she was watching over him. She had long black hair and a scar over her red lips. She also had a pentagram necklace around her neck, she placed her hand on his head and she did a spell. That’s when he woke up, he knocked over that table lamp causing Salem to jump up and run outside and for Nick to come in.

He stared at him for a minute, like he was trying to work out what to say, knowing Nick it was probably something Harvey didn’t want to hear. “Did you really go to hell when you were feeling ill and exposed to all the demons? What were you thinking?”

And he was right, though he did not expect the sound of concern in his voice, the annoyance yes, but that was always how they sounded when they had to deal with each other.

Nick was finally wearing some clothes they probably brought his things over from the school. Though Harvey didn’t know how because Sabrina had told him the school had burnt down, but Harvey also expected witches putting protection spells on their belongings so he didn’t think much of it. Right now he was wearing something Nick would have probably called causal wear. A dark plain shirt and jeans rolled up a bit to his ankles he was wearing boots and not his typical fancy ones but causal boots that looked like something Tommy would own. Harvey, on the other hand, was only wearing sweatpants and his nightmare on elm street shirt, Roz and Theo had snuck into his house to get him a few things, clothes, sketchbooks, things that’d keep him occupied.

“I didn’t think you cared,” Harvey said meaning to annoy the warlock but to no avail. He just pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. Harvey watched in confusion, “why are you here?” Harvey asked as Nick settled himself. Then he snapped his fingers and a book appeared, it was a mortal book, one from his mother’s collection. There was a hazy imagine inside his brain, but he knew it wasn’t true, sometimes his mind plays tricks on him.

“Is that-,”

“Don’t worry I’ll put it back when I’m done with it. Like it’s never left your house.” The way he had said it with a small grin on his face makes Harvey think he’s done this before.

It was Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein, one of Harvey's favorite books, he didn’t read much but especially gothic novels but he saw a photo of his mom reading it to Tommy and himself when he was barely old enough to sit up. That Harvey wanted to give it a try and he ended up finishing it.

“Would you like me to read out loud?” Nick asked looking up from the book, he didn’t even realize he was already reading.

Harvey wasn’t pretty much bedridden with nothing better to do so he just nods and Nick started to read.

_“The pleasant sunshine and the pure air of day restored me to some degree of tranquillity; and when I considered what had passed at the cottage, I could not help believing that I had been too hasty in my conclusions. I had certainly acted imprudently. It was apparent that my conversation”_

—

Sabrina could not focus at all in school, she had tried to be as present as possible but she knew it was no good. Not when two people she cares about the most were bedridden. She has been mentally scolding herself for not noticing Harvey’s condition, not even sensing it, she’s confused on why Nick has been so distant with her. She’s not even sure he knows he’s doing it, because he still kisses her, he still looks at her with the fiery love he did the night he had sacrificed himself for them. But something felt off and Sabrina has learned to trust her feelings because they were normally for the better.

When the bell finally rang she ran out of her final class and headed for home, she wished she could fly home but there were too many people around so she had to walk to the bus stop and wait. Roz and Theo waited with her as they wanted to see Harvey too. They both were great today, they did their best at keeping Sabrin distracted but even it wasn’t enough.

“I’m sure Harvey is doing better now, how was he when you left?” Theo asked on the bus,

“He looked pale but better than he looked yesterday. I’m a terrible person I asked him to come to hell.”

“Brina, don't say that, you did not ask him or any of us, we wanted to go. Harvey’s always been stubborn he’d do anything to help those he loves.” She knew that. Harvey was like that--like a knight in shining armor always ready to help everyone.

Sabrina will always have Harvey in her heart no matter what and she’ll always love with everything she is. But was it the love she felt before she became a full witch? Before she met Nick? She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that when she had heard his scream she had run to it and when she saw him collapsed on the floor of the foyer it made her want to collapse too.

The house was oddly quiet--it never was these days, since Aunt Zelda became High Priestess and the house had become the school and home for some of the students of the Academy it was always full of people. But right now it was mostly empty, Prudence and Ambrose left again at dawn in search for more clues of where Blackwood was, they were getting closer but not close enough. Sabrina quickly ran up to her room to check on Nick before she goes to check on Harvey but he wasn’t in her room, the bed has been made so he definitely did not just get up. Then she heard something, something like arguing, she hurried to Harvey’s room to find Nick and Harvey mid-conversation.

“I will never understand you mortal it’s clearly something you can’t comprehend.” Nick’s voice was clear, then she heard Harvey.

“What do you mean? It’s literally a mortal story.”

“Exactly you are looking at it from such a boring point of view that you are not seeing it.” Sabrina didn’t want to interrupt them, this was a sight she never thought she’d see. Harvey was giving Nick the same look he gave her, Roz, and Theo when they would get into their conversations. He would always give his input but he knew he wasn’t going to win it so he just smiles at them. Nick looked entertained at pushing Harvey’s buttons, neither of them noticed her until Salem meowed. Then they turned and looked at her, “sorry, I got worried when I didn’t see you in bed.”

Nick gets up from the chair that was facing Harvey’s bed, he kisses her and Sabrina feels shivers down her spine, like the first time they had kissed. She pulled away when she remembers Harvey was in the room. She did not dare to look at him, but Nick didn’t seem to notice any changes.

“I was just telling the mortal her about why the story of the False God’s birth is not at all accurate. It’s traditions from Yule made bland by mortal traditions.”

Sabrina smiles because Nick looked much more alive than before. Less shadowed and much more like his old self. She finally looks at Harvey, he looked better than he did this morning. She let go of nick and goes to Harvey. She felt his forehead, he flinched for a moment before letting her touch him. There was a time where they both melted at each other’s touch. Where if someone would have asked her where she felt safest she would have said in his arms. But now they were always in that line of old friends to strangers. She never felt strange talking to Harvey until recently, it had gotten better in the last few months as they planned a way to get Nick back. But now it had felt like they were back in square one.

She didn’t have time to dwell because both Theo and Roz walked in holding a tray of rice crispy treats.

“Your aunt Hilda left them on the counter. She labeled them “for Theo, Roz, Sabrina, and Harvey. I’m guessing it’s her way of telling the witches hands-off.” Theo said as he took a bite and placed the plate next to Harvey’s bed. Roz looked at Nick who was sitting back on his chair next to Harvey’s bed a book on his lap.

“I see we’re having a party in Harvey’s room,” Roz said taking a seat on the foot of Harvey’s bed, Theo had pulled up another chair and put it next to the treats. Sabrina decided to let her worry fade for a moment. Because right now all of her favorite people were around her. So she sat next to Roz and pulled out her homework and told Harvey he missed in school.

“Okay mortal where were we?” Nick said opening his book,


	5. Wolfsbane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

Theo and Roz only stayed until 6 because they both wanted to leave before everyone had gotten back. They were comfortable with Nick, and Sabrina’s aunts, but Harvey knew how they felt with the other witches. They were still getting used to them, so they said goodbye and told Harvey that they’d be back tomorrow. 

So now it was just him with Sabrina and Nick, Sabrina was leaning on the foot of the bed focused on her English paper, she had gone to her room to get her laptop to type. Nick watched her in amazement, well he watched the computer, mortal technology still amazed a lot of the witches, now he was too engrossed in another novel he had “borrowed” from Harvey’s house. Harvey wanted to move and stretch but Sabrina’s leg was on top of his, almost absentmindedly. She was tapping along to the music that was playing, he recognized the set easily. It was a playlist he had made her for their one year anniversary. A bunch of her favorite songs, and his as well a perfect mix of the two of them. 

Aside from the music, Harvey also keeps on hearing Nick’s reactions to the book he was reading, he was currently reading _Lord of the Rings_. This was the most normal thing they’ve ever done, no monsters, no evil witches, no trapping crazy fathers, just normal teenage stuff, though it was shattered when Sabrina’s aunt Zelda had come to get her and Nick. Nick was to go downstairs for an examination to see if Lucifer’s hold on him was truly severed. While she and Sabrina had to go into town, she wasn’t heavy on the details. But that was just Zelda Spellman, she and her sister are polar opposites but Sabrina’s aunt Hilda always was nice to him. 

They left him alone to get some rest, but for the first time today, he didn’t feel like sleeping. His body was still in pain, and while he didn't feel sick, it was like fire heating up his skin. He threw the blanket off and headed to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and on his body, it didn’t help, he decided the cool air might help.

— 

It was late and that was when the witches were most active and the ghost children were still following him around but apparent Sabrina told them that he needed to rest and they should not bother him, but he could still sense them. Everyone was inside the living room, or in one of the many rooms that was added to the Spellman house. So the back porch was the safest place for Harvey to get some peace. Sadly he wasn’t alone he saw a lone figure sitting on the edge of the porch stairs weaving something in her hands. Her normally braided hair was loose around her, she wore a white nightgown, sometimes Harvey wondered if witches got cold, even though it was the middle of spring. He followed her eyes as she was watched Melvin with another witch, she had dark hair and fair skin, Harvey realized who it was when she turned, it was Elspeth, if it weren’t for Melvin constantly talking about Dorcas, Harvey would have thought Elspeth was Melvin’s girlfriend. But since he learned that witches and warlock didn’t really have the same view on monogamy as mortals do, he didn’t assume anything--it also didn't help that he caught Melvin in Elspeth in Sabrina's room once.

“I can feel you lurking witch hunter.” That always freaked Harvey out, the witches not having to see him to know he was in the room. 

He cleared his throat, “I wasn’t—,” Dorcas gets up, “doesn’t matter, this place is tainted anyway.” She threw the flower crown she was working on in the ground and set it on fire.

Harvey wanted to bite his tongue but against his better judgment, he called after Dorcas. “You don’t have to worry about Melvin and Elspeth. He’s been enamored by you since Lupercalia.”

Dorcas looked at him with wide eyes, he’s never really seen her by herself—she had always seemed like the gentle one of the three, she was still dangerous—and since everything happened with Satan he’s only seen her a couple of times since she and Agatha were still healing, also they were very uncomfortable with him and he’s not their biggest fan either. But he tries to be civil as best as he could, for all their sakes. Dorcas composed herself then said “d-don’t use words y-you do not understand mortal.” Prudence had once mentioned–not to him–that Dorcas had a stutter when they were children, and she still did when she was caught off guard or with people she wasn’t comfortable with, it stuck with Harvey because it was such a human thing to have, then she turns and goes inside, though Harvey caught a smile before she left. 

He was alone finally, he didn’t sit, he just leaned on the railings of the porch. The cool night air felt nice on his skin it was cold enough that his body didn’t feel like it was burning. He looked on the ground and picked up a remaining flower that did not burn from Dorcas’ spell. But when he touched it his skin sizzled he winced, _what the hell?_

“Harvey your hand!” Melvin and Elspeth were coming towards him, Harvey’s had had a burned mark in the middle of his palm he quickly put it down and said: “it’s okay Dorcas just set something on fire and I stupidly picked it up.” At the mention of her name Melvin looked at him, “Dorcas was here?” Harvey nods, 

“yes but I think she went back inside, she was dressed in a nightgown so she was probably going to bed.” Harvey did not want to be in the middle of a witch love triangle. So he did not flame it, he just excused himself, and went back inside. 

His luck was clearly terrible because he ran into Nick, who happens to have seen his palm and unlike Melvin, he didn’t seem to respect Harvey’s personal space because he took his hand and inspected it. 

“What happened?” 

He was about to tell him the same thing he’d told Melvin and Elspeth but he didn’t. “I don’t know, I picked up this purple flower Dorcas used to make a crown and it burned me.” 

Nick was silent for a moment then let go of Harvey’s hand and went outside, witches, Harvey thought, so weird and random. 

“Harvey Kinkle, what are you doing out of bed?” Harvey shut his eyes, he had hoped Hilda wasn’t home. He never wanted to disappoint her, there was something about her that he wanted to always please. She was so nice and caring that it felt wrong to disappoint her,

“I’m sorry, I just needed to stretch my legs, I was going a bit stir crazy up in the room.” 

Harvey hid his palm as Hilda studied him, “well okay, might as well eat something while you’re down here. Sabrina tells me your favorite food is lasagna I can make you some if you’d like.”

Harvey shakes his head, he didn’t want her to put in that much time on a dish that he’d only eat. 

“Before you say anything, it’s no trouble. Nicholas also seems to be a fan of lasagna, don’t worry I’ll keep make it the way mortals do,” _weird_ , why did it not sound strange to him that Nick would like lasagna, but then again it may be a different version than the lasagna he usually eats.

Harvey didn’t get a word in as she started to bring out the pots and pans and ingredients so he just let her cook. If he was honest with himself he was hungry so he just went to the living room, thankfully it was empty and continued to draw the drawing he had started earlier. 

—

Nicholas Scratch has spent more time with wolves than he has with people. His parents died when he was young, he only remembered fragments of them, but he remembers his familiar, vividly, she was dead now, her obsession with him plagued them both until the end and now he was truly alone. But before the madness and jealousy, she was the only one he had left who he considered family. She and her pack of werewolves, who roamed the higher ground of the woods of Greendale protected him when the world was trying to hurt him. He learned from them, he worshiped their goddess, the witch Selene, or Selena, as much as he had worshiped Satan. But soon it became apparent to all of them that Nick had to be around his kind and soon he found himself outside the academy gate as one of its many wards. 

Even though it was lonely, he had found solace in the books. Then he had found Edward Spellman’s journals and notes and things became clear. 

Why had the wolfsbane burned the mortal? Nick didn’t know, but he would find out. If Harvey has been infected recently then it would explain what happened yesterday. But then again Sabrina and her mortal friends would have noticed if their favorite farm boy was bitten or scratched by a werewolf. 

Nick picked up the chard remains of the crown and did a revival spell. Soon it was back to its former state the wolfsbane felt familiar in his hands. He then went inside to look for the mortal, when he found him he was in the living room, Sabrina had returned from wherever she went with her aunt Zelda and was now sitting across Harvey watching him draw her spy of a familiar, who hisses when he had seen Nick, the feeling was mutual, he didn’t trust that cat, he didn’t trust the goblins in the woods period. He could not ask Harvey what he was thinking in front of Sabrina, she would just worry more and he knew she had a lot of things in her mind. So he just teleported the flowers into her room in a hidden spot until he could talk to the mortal alone. For now, he sits next to her, Harvey looks at him for a moment but then goes back to drawing. 

Sabrina falls asleep after a while Nick has told her about what he did while she was out after his examination he was told to rest up and consume some protection potions, he did one of those things, then he had found the mortal and his burnt palms and got distracted. He watch Harvey draw with his good hand he was always so focused, Nick always ends up watching him. After Nick had done the memory spell on Harvey, per the mortal’s request, he had snuck into his room and tore out the pages of drawings he had done of Nick during their sessions. 

Memory spells were tricky, you never know what would trigger them. He would have burned them right then and there, he was angry at the mortal he was selfish Nick had thought. Painful memories were part of life it was a coward's way out, but then again Nick was the one who cast the spell. So instead of burning the drawing, Nick had hidden them in his own journals. They were all currently up in Sabrina’s room inside his trunk of belongings. 

Nick noticed Harvey look at him with a questioning look like he was trying to work something out. He wanted to roll his eyes and say “ _yes mortal we were sort of friends but then you made me erase your memories because you could not handle magic”_ but Nick bit his tongue and instead asked him a question he knew he could answer.

“Do you know what that purple flower is?” He asked Harvey looks at him the look in his face says he didn’t. He knew mortals didn’t care for flowers and herbs like witches and warlocks did. But that was ridiculous, this town was surrounded by wildflowers of every type. 

“Typical,” Nick said under his breath, “it’s wolfsbane.” Nick waited for a reaction, but once again all he got was the mortal’s confused look. 

“Does wolfsbane normally burn humans? I’ve read something about them in one of Sabrina’s books. It affects werewolves and wolves but it didn’t say anything about humans.” 

“Wolfsbane is poison to everyone. But it’s deadly for wolves and dangerous for werewolves and it does not usually burn humans, witch hunter or not. Maybe you aren’t so mundane after all mortal.” 

The look on Harvey’s face was like someone just called him an insulting name. Nick didn’t know why, _anything_ was a step up from being a boring mortal. Harvey stiffened as Dorcas came in, he had altered Dorcas’ memories of Harvey a bit as well. Because he knew if he had left her with the memory of their encounter and all the words Harvey had said then she would have told Prudence and Agatha, and then the mortal would have been dead before he knew it and Sabrina would have been sad and a witch on witch fight would have broken out, at least that's what he told himself.

But memory spells worked differently on witches, the more she sees Harvey the more she’ll remember. Right now she ignores him and walks to him and Sabrina she sits next to Sabrina and leans into her sleeping frame. Sabrina stirs but does not wake “I can’t find Agatha,” she said and Nick understood. The Weird Sisters live up to their name, being orphaned together they were all they had, Dorcas was the youngest of the three, not that it had mattered, to them, age was nothing but a number, but she was always protected by her sisters, not sheltered, she was a witch she could curse anyone who harms her, but Prue and Agatha were like guards to her. 

So when Dorcas’ fell asleep he went back to talking to Harvey like everything was normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main reason this is slow burn is for 2 reasons, I'm trying to plot and my brain overworks all the small moments and details. 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think x


	6. Warlock See, Mortals Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

Harvey has given up on his drawing of Salem—the cat was now asleep on the table in front of him—only he and Nick were awake, Sabrina had fallen asleep a while ago, then Dorcas had walked in and sat next to Sabrina and Nick then she leaned into Sabrina and talks to Nick for a while before falling asleep.

Harvey watched Nick for a while, he was reading Lord of the Rings again, one hand holding the book while the other stroked Sabrina’s hair absentmindedly. Nick was finally looking like his old—sure of himself—self again. Sure his hair was messy and his curls free of hair products, but he looked almost calm and content.

Like he wasn’t just possessed by the devil a few days ago. A few months ago the sight in front of him would have made his heart tightened. But not anymore his time with Sabrina while they figured out how to get Nick out of hell was something of an eye-opener—he will always love her—he had to accept that he was not the love of her life anymore. He wasn’t the only one she could call up in the middle of the night just to talk too. 

After a while, Nick fell asleep as well, but Harvey couldn’t. He kept on thinking about what Nick had said to him earlier. _Maybe you aren’t so mundane after all._ The thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, but then he thought of the dream he had after he had collapsed, he thought it was just a work of his mind, Roz said dream did that sometimes, but now he thinks it was literal. His grandfather walking away from his mother then turning into a wolf. Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was all too much to deal with, soon he would be going back to school and he’d be distracted, he needed it. For now, he was going to try and get some sleep and hopefully he doesn’t dream of more suppressed memories. He got up glanced at the three witches in front of him, so different from each other but shared one huge thing that he would never be fully understood, and he’s not even sure he wants too. But right now they all looked so peaceful and he wished he could look like that too. 

—

No dreams plagued Harvey’s sleep last night but the house was loud when he had woken up. The Spellman house was not big enough to hold this many people. But Sabrina had said that she and her aunts had placed an expansion spell on the manor to let it hold all of the academy students who did not leave when Father Blackwood fled, soon they would be moving back to their school, but for now they lived here. Harvey rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed he walked to the window to open the blinds, he sees a few witches outside standing in a circle he quickly shuts the blinds, it was too early for him to deal with magic. 

There was a knock on his door, it was probably Sabrina, the rest of the witches didn’t bother with knocking. He went to the door expecting her but instead, he was greeted by Nick, he was actually fully dressed to go out. He wore a dark shortsleeved shirt under a leather jacket and dark jeans and his boots. “Morning Mortal,” 

“Not now, I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” 

“I can fix that,” said Nick, he then lifts his hand and Harvey knew what he was about to do, he grabbed his hand with his own.

“NO. I can do it myself.” He left his room and headed downstairs he hoped Nick would have gotten the message to leave him be—but no luck, he had followed Harvey down the kitchen.

“Hilda made you some lasagna last night, this morning when I woke I went downstairs I tried to take a piece but she threatened to turn me into a toad if I touched it.” Nick actually pouted, Harvey smiled to himself, “I didn’t think you would like Lasagna, or know what it is since it is a mortal food.” 

He didn’t hear Nick reply, he turned to see the look on Nick’s face, “What?” Nick asked,

The two of them entered the kitchen, and they weren’t alone, Dorcas bouncing a crying baby in her arms. “Oh unholy father, please stop crying Judas.” She was holding a bottle to him but he would not eat. She spots the two of them, as always her eyes go to Nick, “He won’t stop crying. Agatha was woken up by him early in the morning and now she is too tired to handle him.”

Harvey hadn’t had any experiences with babies, but he knew that they did not like to be held the way she was holding him and Harvey didn’t know why but he felt a little drawn to the child. 

“I don’t think he likes to be held like that.” He said walking up to her, Dorcas moved away holding the toddler closer to her chest. “M-move away witch hunter. I will not let you hurt him.”

Harvey stared at her in horror, he knew they did not trust him, “I’m not going to hurt a baby.” Clearly the child did not share the same fear Dorcas did of him because he had made grabbing hands toward Harvey, which surprised him—and Dorcas, were children always this trusting? Harvey took him from her arms and held him up, and not lying down like the way she was.

He looks at her, “he is too big to be held lying down,” the little boy lays his head down on Harvey’s shoulder. “Well isn’t this a sight but I’m hungry so I’m going to eat your lasagna if you’re too busy with Judas.” 

_Judas?_ That didn’t sit well with Harvey, he didn’t look like a Judas. Dorcas watched him but didn’t move, he guessed she was just happy that that kid wasn’t crying anymore. 

“Well it looks like you do know something,” she said, Jude—he decided he would call the child— picked his head up and held his hand out to her she smiled. Harvey decided he liked it when she smiles because she didn’t look so threatening, though she never really did, to begin with.

“Hello, Judas would you like some food now?” She held the bottle up and gave it to Jude, Harvey had forgotten why he came down here in the first place until he smelt that heavenly smell of coffee. Nick was stirring some into a mug, while he ate the lasagna out of the dish. 

“Nick! Serve that on a plate, I wanted some of that.” He walks towards Nick with Jude in his arms Dorcas—not letting him far—followed him closely, “You were distracted and I was hungry it’s not my fault.” Nick said, his mouth full of lasagna.

— 

Sabrina has always been an early riser, no matter how late she had slept she would always be up as the sun rises. She didn’t know how she got back to bed, but she is guessing Nick had carried her. She expected Nick to be asleep next to her but all she found was Salem stretching. It was Saturday, most people slept in on Saturday, not her, today was a celebration it was Ostara,  and it is also a full moon it makes the whole thing more powerful, and Lilith knows they needed it. The witch goddess Selena was always favorable to the witches who respected her traditions of the moon, and while this holiday is not met to celebrate her, they have always celebrated her as well whenever any of their celebrations fall on a full moon, and while she wasn’t all too familiar with Selena, Nick was, and this was the first event she’s seen him be excited for since he’s returned.

She leaves her room and looks over at Harvey’s door, it was open so he was probably not in the room. She heads downstairs and goes to the kitchen when she arrived the smell of coffee and lasagna greeted her.

Harvey was there—with Nick and Dorcas—Sabrina has an abnormal life, but this was the strangest thing she’s seen. 

Harvey was sat between Nick and Dorcas with Judas on his lap, he was feeding him what looked like lasagna, Dorcas kept her eyes on Harvey and Judas. Nick, on the other hand, was only watching Harvey—with an amused grin every time he did something that made Dorcas jump—until he notices her and then his attention went to her. She goes up to them, Harvey greets her with a smile, she smiles happily. They were at a point of their friendship, after everything, where Harvey didn’t look at her like she had betrayed him. He looked at her like the way he did when they were kids, it made her happier than ever and she wants to keep it like that. 

Dorcas was the only one who did not greet her, she looked at her for a brief moment but continued to watch Judas. She even fed him some lasagna, then she turned to Nick.

“I remember you telling me that you would take me to eat some lasagna.” 

“Do you now?” Nick said as Dorcas stares at him like she was trying to retrieve something but it was interrupted by Judas’ loud cry. Dorcas groaned and huffs in annoyance, “I guess he does not like you as much you think mortal.” She picks him up off Harvey and walks out begging the child to stop wailing.

“Or he’s just tired, baby’s do like to sleep,” Sabrina tells them, Harvey nods.

“I swear on the false god that child is a part banshee,” Nick says rubbing his head, as he fed Sabrina a piece of his lasagna. It was not exactly the breakfast she had in mind but she ate it anyway, which made Nick happy. She wanted to say that she could feed herself but she was honestly making up for lost time, then she remembered Harvey but he had gotten up and now was pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“What are your plans today Harv?” She asked. He turns to face her and Nick. “Roz invited me to a flea market outside Greendale, it's closer to Riverdale so we might check out this Diner she went to when she was coming home from camp.” 

“What’s a Flea Market?” Nick asked Sabrina sometimes to forget that Nick and the rest of the coven didn’t really know anything outside the magical community.

“It’s a place where mortals buy things from fresh food to things for there homes for cheap,” Harvey explains as he took a sip of his coffee, he sighs happily as he swallows. Harvey was the opposite of her in every way, especially on how they deal with the morning, he did not function until he had a coffee, she always knew what to bring him when she would see him early in the morning.

“well that sounds interesting, I say we go Spellman.”

“You can’t just invite yourself to other people's plans, Nicholas.” Harvey said, “Well it could be a learning experience, I’ll be civil. I swear.” Nick says to her, she smiles she was happy that he was getting back to pre hell Nick. Puls she also wanted to go too, but she looked at Harvey to see if it was okay for them to tag along.

“I find that hard to believe,” Harvey says but he didn’t say no to it, Harvey leaves them alone after he finishes his coffee, probably to go get a shower.

—

They didn’t stare at him as much as they did when he first started to come here-after Nick was taken, but they still did turn their heads. Harvey was on his way to his truck and was met with a bunch of witches out front. Dorcas was now with her other sister Agatha sitting on the porch swing with baby Jude on her lap. Melvin was talking to Dorcas about something which made her laugh, the other witches were preparing for something, Sabrina had mentioned it was a witch event happening tonight. He didn’t ask what it was because he was afraid to know what, from what he’s heard it will end in two ways and neither sounded appealing to know. 

He reached his truck and saw Nick and Sabrina leaning on it, he wasn't shocked, Nick was a literal person so he would have definitely come. He had texted Roz saying he would be bringing them and she said sure. 

“Took you long enough farm boy,” Nick said pushing off the car, Harvey rolls his eyes. 

“Well I can’t just snap my fingers to get ready now can I Nicholas?” He said opening his door, Sabrina had made Nick sit in between them because she wanted to talk to Roz about their next WICCA meeting. Nick just shrugs and gets in,

“I still don’t understand why we can’t just teleport there,” Nick asked once they were on the road. 

Sabrina tells him again that mortals don’t do well at the sight of random magic, Nick just groans but doesn’t say anything else.  Plus they were bound to buy some things, he and Sabrina have never gone to a Flea Market and leave empty-handed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	7. Ostara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta read. So there are bound to be grammatical errors.

The minute they entered the so called Flea Market the mortals and Sabrina scattered about the place. It was fairly contained location—in a corner of a corn maze that allowed Nick to see everything from where he stood—he saw Sabrina talking to some sellers about some shoes she found interesting, he saw Harvey looking at some art supplies, like he didn’t have enough paint brushes and charcoal in his room already, then he saw the other mortal, the prettier one, looking at some clothes, Sabrina had made her way to her and now they were talking. Nothing had caught his eye until another mortal vehicle came in, and in the trunk, there were books— so many book—that Nick immediately went to it. 

“A man of literature I see.” The mortal vender said, she was an old tiny thing. She sat on a chair while a much younger—muscular—mortal, a little older than Nick, sets up their place.

“Books are something that never have betrayed me.” He tells her and she nods in an understanding manner, “don’t I know it. Have a browse and take as long as you’d like.”

And so he did, he ended up sitting on one of the chairs the mortal man had set out for who knows how long. He was distracted by the book he had grabbed he didn’t hear Harvey call his name.

“Nick, there you are! We gotta get you a phone man if you keep disappearing like this.” Harvey said to him, “Harry! You made me lose my place.” Nick groaned flipping back to the page, he promised Sabrina he would do less magic when he was around mortals, though he could have easily done an spell to let him open up to which ever page he was on.

“Okay, nerd, why don’t you just buy the book?” Nick froze at the nickname, but it was nice to hear, Harvey hasn’t called him that name since the day on the bridge.

“I don’t carry money on me unless I have too.” He tells Harvey, masking the surge of unwanted, though not completely unpleasant, memories.

“We’re at a Flea Market. How did you expect to pay?” Harvey asked, “I expected not to find something I would like.” Nick retorts, closing the book and puts it down.

“Come on grab your book.” Harvey said, walking towards the woman then handed her money and turned to Nick. “There. Come on the girls are waiting by the car already. Sabrina gets angry when she’s hungry—so do I.” Nick keeps his face neutral but he smiled a bit when Harvey walked ahead of him, Nick caught up with him, keeping the book close to him.

Nick also sees that the mortal has also bought somethings, mainly art supplies—ugh he bought another one of those horrible shirts, Nick bit his tongue because he didn’t want to offend the mortal, he was trying to be nice. But he had bought that shirt himself so maybe it would have been worth it to offend the idiot.

—

Harvey went to look for Nick who managed to disappear on them while Sabrina and Roz waited by the truck. What she loved about Rosalind was—no matter where they stood in their friendship—she always had Sabrina’s back. When she asked if it was okay for her and Harvey to date, even though it stung to hear that he was moving on, she expected it to happen and she couldn’t be angry at it because she was also moving on with Nick. Once she had gotten over the shock she told Roz that she and Harvey deserved to be happy, and they did. She loves them both enough to let them be happy.

She didn’t know what had happen to cause them to breakup. Roz just said that it wasn’t working but Sabrina knew it wasn’t the full story. But she didn’t pry, she didn’t need to know as long as they were good with each other.

“Hey Brina you okay?” Roz asked from beside her, Sabrina turns and nods, “Yeah I was just thinking about how nice today is, it’s been a while since I did something normal like go to the Farmer’s Market.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been visiting,” Roz said sadly, she was doing much better with being around witches but Sabrina could tell it still made her feel uncomfortable. She always stayed close to Theo or Harvey whenever they met at Sabrina’s place. Theo had no problems with witches, he liked them and he found them interesting. The witches like Theo too, especially when he had mentioned his last name. But Roz and Harvey didn’t have good history with her kind and it made Sabrina love and appreciate them more for trying to get to know them more.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Roz, I can’t expect you to fully accept witches not when it was a witch who cursed you. But you’re here with me and Nick, and you’re trying that’s why I love you.” Roz smiles, like she had some weight taken off her shoulder, and hugged Sabrina.

“What’d we miss?” Harvey asked—Nick was distracted with a book to his face—as they walked up to them,“He’s very interested in the many wars of the world.”

“What is wrong with you mortals? Always fighting?” Nick asked finally looking up, “I like this one. Asking the correct questions, let’s get to Pop’s and I’ll tell you magic man.”Roz said getting into the car followed by Nick.

They couldn’t stay long at the diner since she and Nick had to be back home for the celebration. Besides, the diner was full of kids from Riverdale High, apparently there was a party downstairs—at a not so secret speakeasy. Everyone was dressed in 20’s attire when she and Harvey went in to get their food, they stood out a lot, while Roz stayed in the car with Nick as the broke down the Civil War.

After they dropped Roz home, the three of them headed for her place, Nick had finished the book during the ride back to Greendale and was now just looking out the window and playing with her hand. Harvey tapped along to the music playing on the radio and Sabrina was just enjoying the drive. Then she realized something, she wanted to take Harvey’s hand into hers too, she wanted him to kiss it the way he use too when they drove to school. Sabrina has been denying it for days, weeks really, because she didn’t want to admit to herself. Because her boyfriend was in hell, because she had hurt Harvey too much—for him to ever love her the way he once did. Because it was a selfish thing to want to have. Because of Roz.So she didn’t take his hand, she just focused on what she had right now. Her boyfriend back and Harvey back in her life even as just her friend.

—

Nick stares at himself in the mirror the festivities were about to start and he was getting ready, Ostara is celebrated to restore balance to things—to their powers, to their mind,—it symbolizes a new beginning and heaven knows he needed one. The moon was at its peak he wanted to go see how the mortal was doing but Sabrina told Nick that he was going home. Nick still hadn’t got answers to his suspicions, but maybe after tonight, he would get it. He knew shifters when he feels them and the mortal was feeling less and less mundane and more supernatural. Nick sat arm to arm with him on their drive and he felt like he was back in hell the way Harvey felt next to him, he’s not sure if Harvey notices it, he seemed content and relaxed even though his body, his blood was burning from the inside. 

“You look very handsome,” she said behind him, he looks at her through the mirror she wore a dark purple dress that stopped around her knees, her pale white hair was held back by a single ribbon instead of her signature headband. Nick has found himself admiring her more and more these days from the moment he opened his eyes and saw her face in hell to when he first woke in her bed without thinking it was all a dream that be would wake up to Lilith or to Lucifer in his head taunting him.

“I don't compare to you.” He murmurs into her head as she tucks herself into him.

“Are you ready?” She asked her hands on his chest, he nods. They walk out hand and hand, outside the front of the Spellman house was decorated in purple, the tables had purple silk covers, the pillows on the ground were velvet purple. Witches and Warlocks celebrating, enjoying the beginning of the summer and end of spring. Even Prudence and Ambrose had returned for the celebration, for the night Nick could pretend that everything was alright, that he was alright.

–

Harvey didn't want to be in the middle of a witch celebration anytime soon, Melvin had told him about Lupercalia and that was a little TMI, so he decided he would go home. He expected his dad to be home already since he has stopped drinking, he was mostly home before Harvey, but when he got home his father wasn’t. He was probably at the mines since he spent the last few days at the Spellman house—where it was hardly quiet nowadays—his house felt so empty and silent. He looked at the clock, it was barely 8 o'clock, Harvey pulled out his phone and texted Roz and Theo to see if they were up for a movie. They're playing Frankenstein in the theatre tonight and ever since Nick read the book, Harvey’s been wanting to see the film again. Both texted him back saying that were in, they asked if Sabrina wanted to come but he told them she was busy with witch stuff.

He left his dad a note saying he was out with Roz and Theo. He needed to do something normal to him, and a movie night with his friends was the most normal thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostara is usually celebrated in March but it's like late April in the story. I'm incorporating more of Path of Night's timeline than Part 3.


	8. On the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

**_Academy of the Unseen Arts:_ **

The party had moved to the Academy—per Zelda’s request, she wanted to reopen the school because she had enough of all of the kids in her home— Nick didn’t care, he welcomed any distraction. He disappeared from the party slowly as he watched everyone celebrate, he did a quick prayer to Selena then left, at this point she was the only one that he believed in who had not betrayed him. He made his way to his room, untouched from the last time he had step foot in it, the benefits of being Head Boy meant private quarters—away from the other students and noises— Nick laid down on his bed and looked at the sky, his room had an observatory ceiling so he could see the stars and the full moon. At the sight of the moon, he thought of the mortal, wolfsbane doesn’t burn mortals or anyone unless they are shifters—lycanthrope—Nick listens for the howls of the werewolves he was always good at figuring out which howl was wolf or werewolf. Werewolves howls were much louder and more like a growl.

The door opened and he smiled “evening, Spellman,” Sabrina stood by the door for a moment before she crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as she lays her head on his shoulder.

“Not in the celebration mood?” She asked quietly,

He didn’t say anything, he was open to this celebration because it fell on the full moon and he always made it a rule for himself to always celebrate and pay his respect to the moon goddess. The students at the school knew his history—but they never understood it, why he worshipped Selena as much as he worshiped the dark lord, or used too—but Nick didn’t care. His belief was his own and he owed his life to her.

—

While the witches partied—or slept in Nick and Sabrina’s case—across town two mortals waited for their friend outside the movie house until they had to go in.

“Maybe he got caught up, let’s just go inside and he’ll text us when he’s on his way,” Theo said, Roz nods and follows her friend in, she never denied a bad feeling when she had one, but no visions accompanied this one, so she pushed it back she couldn’t live in the constant fear of the dark, Harvey would be fine. Maybe she was just being paranoid, after the last few days they’ve had, she had the right to the feeling.

—

Nick woke up heavy with sweat, Sabrina was turned away from him peacefully sleeping, he was thankful to the goddess that Sabrina was still with him. He knows he hasn’t been the best boyfriend since he’s gotten back, but she was patient with him—but he could sense that she was worried about him though those emotions were usually hidden by her elation of him being back here. He stayed awake for a while, he read, he watched Sabrina sleep—stroking her hair out of her face—then he just laid in bed and looked upon the light of the full moon. He waved his hand and opened the window to listen to the wolves howling. The sound reminded him of home, and it slowly lulled him to sleep along with the warmth of Sabrina next to him, this time he slept as peacefully as she did and didn’t wake up until the morning.

Nick turns to look at her—her features were softer and much more relaxed when she sleeps—he wonders what she sees when she looks at him when he’s sleeping. He sometimes can feel her watching him when he’s not fully asleep yet, he keeps his eyes closed though because sometimes she strokes his face and moves his hair away from his eyes, and it relaxes him.

“I like waking up with you,” her voice startled him, but he just smiles. She opens her eyes and moves closer to him. Whatever nightmares plague his sleep, he didn’t care right now, whatever feeling he was having inside him right now didn’t matter when he’s looking at her.

“What would you like to do today?” He asked her, they’ve mainly been at the Spellman house since he’s been back. The school is just slowly starting to build up, he was weak for a few days, so there wasn’t much to do. Sabrina went to her mortal school during the mornings and weekdays so he spends most of his time reading, avoiding Dorcas, and not thinking of hell.

“I want to see a movie.” She sits up and turns towards him, “I think you’ll love it.”

Nick didn't want to tell her that he has seen a movie before, with Harvey when he was helping him with the ways of mortal dating. He also didn't like to think about it.

She kisses him and gets up, she goes to the bathroom, he on the other hand—doesn’t move from his bed. He waits for her and reads one of the mortal’s books he “borrowed” from his house. He didn’t know about this one, Nick likes the books, the mortal’s mother had great taste in stories. They were about magic—not the real kind, but magic for mortals—and it entertained Nick enough, sometimes when Harvey makes a reference about some mortal thing Nick has to catch himself and not show that he understands what he’s talking about. He’s read all the books in the Academy’s library, he liked having other options.

After a few minutes Sabrina comes out wearing brand new clothes, she probably teleported to her house to change since she didn’t have clothes here. She wore a dark button-up dress the hugged her body enough but it wasn’t as tight as what The Weird Sisters wore with some of their dresses, her hair was in loose curls held back by a few hairpins instead of her headband. She had a cloth bag with her which made Nick raise an eyebrow,

“I thought we could go to the woods for a while—to gather some herbs. Aunt Zelda’s been running out of things she needs for her potions ever since everyone started to stay at the house.”

She moved closer to him and crawled over to him on the bed and planted a kiss in his lips. It was a quick one as she strokes his loose curls “I like your hair like this.” She tells him, “why thanks, Spellman.” He was about to add that she and the mortal had that in common, but she didn’t know about that hidden week. If he were being honest he liked his hair like this too, it reminded him of his life before the academy—when he was free in the woods, with the wolves and Amalia—it also doesn’t hurt that the feel of Sabrina’s hands as it runs through his hair was calming.

“Well, why don’t you go get ready and then meet me in the main hall. We can go walk to town together for breakfast, then we’ll head to the woods.”

—

While Nick gets ready Sabrina waits outside the academy, she sits on the steps where she first had a conversation with Nick nearly a year ago. He was the first warlock she actually liked in this school. And he didn’t treat her like a half breed, though she now knows why, but even with her father’s interference, Nick genuinely cared for her. Maybe that’s why she forgave him--when she told Harvey that you could not say no to a command from the dark lord she wasn’t lying or sugarcoating it. They exist to serve him, the moment they sign their name in the Book of the Beast until they die, witches live a long life so they could serve him better. But now she didn’t care for the Dark Lord, even if he was her father.

Sabrina had all the family she ever needed here on Earth and she would protect them from everything and everyone.

“Sabrina!” she looks up and sees Theo and Roz running down the train tracks towards her, they both looked worried, which made Sabrina’s stomach drop, she got up from the steps and ran down to meet them.

“What’s wrong?” They look at each other, “guys?!”

“We can’t find Harvey.” That did it, that turned her worried feelings to a feeling of full panic.

“What do you mean you can’t find him?”

“It’s my fault, Brina,” Roz said, “last night he asked us to go see a movie and I had a terrible feeling when he didn’t show up. But I didn’t listen to it and now—,” Roz was full-on in tears, Sabrina hugs her friend tightly then said “we’ll find him, Roz. And whoever did this I’ll make them pay.”

Sabrina let go of Roz then turned only to see Nick coming down the steps he stops and sees them, his eyes go to Roz and Theo.

“What’s wrong? Why are they here?” It was a fair question, this wasn’t exactly their place to be.

“Harvey’s missing.” She said she didn’t think she could see the color drain from someone’s face like the way Nick’s just did. She didn’t even think he cared about Harvey, but maybe he felt somehow indebted to Harvey for helping him get out of hell.

“For how long?” He asked,

“Since last night,” Theo answered, Nick looked like he was piecing a picture together then—as if something lit up in his head— he turned around and headed to the back of the academy. Sabrina looked at her friends before they followed him.

She sees him entering the greenhouse where they grow some herbs the school needs all year round. Inside she sees him talking to Dorcas who was tending to one of her many plates.

“The wolfsbane you weaved where did you find them?” Nick asked in an impatient tone, Dorcas looks at him confused,

“What are you talking about Nicky? Wolfsbane is found anywhere in these woods.”

“Dorcas,” Nick warned, but she just shrugged and continued on, Sabrina goes up to them and pulls Nick aside “what does wolfsbane have to do with Harvey?”

“A lot. Come, she probably found it in the woods by your house.” Nick took Sabrina’s hand and pulled her out of the greenhouse.

“Can someone please explain what wolfsbane is to us?” Theo said as he and Roz followed her and Nick back out front.

“It’s a plant, it’s harmful and poisonous—but it’s only deadly to werewolves.”

“Exactly.”

The three friends looked at Nick like he had multiple heads, “So what are you saying? That Harvey’s a werewolf?” Roz asked not believing it,

“It’s not a weird thing this town is crazy and a beacon of creatures of many backgrounds. The Kinkle family has been around for generations in this town and maybe it’s not his father’s line. They are witch hunters after all—I doubt they would have lycanthropy in their blood—but his mother maybe,—the Lycanthropy curse is only triggered in situations of life and death—given what he’s been through these last few weeks, I can safely say this counts as “triggering’”. Nick tells them

Sabrina tried to digest what Nick has told her, she hasn’t really studied wolves, her only encounter of werewolves was with Amalia, and even that was only a brief one, she looks at Nick, he was serious.

“What should we do?” Sabrina asked, Theo and Roz were still digesting Nick’s information, but they looked at him as well.

“It was a full moon last night—he could have turned that would be the reason why he didn’t meet you guys. Werewolves, no matter how old or young they are, can’t control themselves during a full moon. Their mind goes blank during their change, letting the animal take over.”

“I suggest we go find a field of wolfsbane, the wolves usually go there to keep control, even a young and inexperienced one, like Harvey, would automatically find their way there.”

“There’s a small patch of my backfield that grows wolfsbane, Aunt Zelda uses the herbs in her tea sometimes.”

Nick teleported them all to her house since none of them could drive, and it was much faster than the bus. Aunt Hilda wasn’t home, she must have left for work, which was fine with Sabrina since she didn’t want to explain what was happening.

“Come on, the patch of wolfsbane is just over there,” Sabrina says as they run around the house.


	9. Just His Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Harvey and Prudence weird relationship. She does not like or understand him and he finds her scary but he also sees that she cares a lot more than she lets on. Plus I like Harvey having witch friends.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta’d so there are bound to be some grammatical errors. I’ll fix them when I see them.

Harvey woke up with the taste of dirt in his mouth—the only reason how he knew what dirt tasted like was because of Billy and a patch of dirt outside the soccer field during middle school. He turned over to see a woman sitting on a stump of a tree, she wore a green dress that seemed to blend in with the moss that was surrounding the trees, but when Harvey’s eyes adjusted he saw that the dress was made of the moss. Harvey blinks but when he looks again she was gone, only a sheet was left, that's when Harvey realized he wasn’t wearing any clothes—and that he was in the middle of the woods, with no memory of how he got there—he got up and grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around his waist. He looked around, it was mid morning by the looks of the sun, and there was nothing familiar that could help him find his way back to his truck or his house.

If he wasn't freaking out before, he surely was how. He was naked in the middle of the woods, covered in dirt and he could not remember the last few hours. The last thing he could remember was getting into his truck and driving to meet Theo and Roz. Harvey racked his head trying to get anything to come back to him, but he had no luck.

The only good thing that ever came from being forced to go hunting with his family, every other month, is that it taught him how to find his way out of the woods—to look for landmarks or a river that usually leads out of the woods. Sweetwater River ends at a clearing on both sides of the river, where kids from Riverdale and Greendale would party all summer night.

But Harvey couldn’t see the river—he must be deeper in the woods than he thought, he knew he couldn’t just stay here, so he started to walk—hoping that he run into someone—it was the middle of February and he was naked in the woods yet he didn’t feel cold, in fact he felt warm. He couldn’t describe it but it calmed him down, like his body was telling him that he would be fine, just keep walking.

Harvey didn’t know how long he had been walking when his legs started to feel weak, he’s guessing whatever adrenaline bump he got when he started walking was slowly depleting. He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath he took in his surroundings again, he thinks he knows where he is now, though he’s only been here twice before and it was usually with someone—and instead of walking naked in the woods, he would be driving—he decided to push through and kept on walking.

A few minutes later he made it to the clearing by an abandon railway and in front of him stood the abandon looking Academy of the Unseen Arts aka Witch Academy—as he calls it. You could never tell with this place if someone was inside or not, plus he had no phone to call anyone.

Before he can do anything the academy door opens and a mild panic runs through him, knowing his luck it wouldn’t be Sabrina or anyone that likes him. When Prudence came out her eyes grew wide in shock but then that vanished replaced by a smirk, he was right—though he couldn’t say Prudence hated him, she would probably just prefer he wasn’t here.

“Well isn’t this a sight? Not a welcomed one, but maybe an amusing one.” Over the last few weeks—whenever he saw her— Prudence seemed to grow somewhat comfortable with his presence, she still doesn’t reply to him when he asked her a question—she even completely ignores him when she wants to, but at least she doesn’t finches or yells at him when she sees him.

“Prudence, thank god!” Harvey never thought he’d say that.

“Such a filthy mouth mortal, though given how you look right now, it seems to match.” She shuts the academy door and walks down the steps.

“Why are you here covered in mud?” She circles him, like how a cat would circle an injured prey “Burying a body?” She asked,

“What no!” He said moving away. She just smirks, “can’t handle a joke—noted. I don’t know what they find so interesting in you.”

Harvey didn’t have time for small talk, “Can I just borrow a phone? So I can call someone to pick me up. I’ve had a really confusing couple of hours and I don’t feel like arguing.”

Prudence rolls her eyes, “why should I help you?” Harvey gave her a look,

“Fine but we’re even after this.” They’ll never be even but he lets her believe it, she motions for him to follow her inside the school. He’s only been inside the academy once and that was enough. He didn’t even know that it was up and running again. Though by the sight of it it was pretty empty and sparse, the main room was still kind of destroyed, but it was cleaner.

She lead him to an office, which was probably Father Blackwood’s, and pointed to the phone on the desk.

“You have 5 minutes,” She tells him, “before I kick you out to the gremlins in the woods.” Then she leaves, leaving him slightly unnerved, but he knew her enough by now to know she did not mean it—probably.

Harvey goes over to the desk and dials Sabrina’s number. He was in her school and maybe she could help him with figure out what happened. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up, though it wasn’t Sabrina.

“Nick?” Harvey was surprised, though he didn’t know why he should be, Nick has hardly left the Spellman’s house since he’s been back—he’s pretty much became a hermit.

“Mortal!? Where have you been?” Nick sounded annoyed—when wasn’t he?—but he also sounded slightly relieved, and maybe even concerned.

“I don’t really know, it’s been a confusing morning. I’m at the academy right now and I-,” Harvey didn’t get to finish his sentence before the line went dead then—he should have seen that coming. Harvey puts the phone down and looks around the room, the academy always looked dark, even if it was the middle of the morning outside, so it was a little bit too eerie for Harvey to sit still and wait for Nick or anyone, if they were coming.

“Do you plan on standing naked all day or would you do us all a favour and put on some clothes?” Prudence’s voice snapped Harvey out of whatever thoughts he was having. He felt himself turn red when he turned and saw her standing by the door with clothes in her hands.

“They’re Nicky’s but they should fit, I guess.” Harvey didn’t want to wear Nick’s clothes, his style was too much for Harvey’s taste, but it was better than the now dirty and mudding sheets he had around him, Prudence shove the set of clothes in his arms and left again.

He looked around for a bathroom but no luck, so he locked the door and dropped the sheet he was wearing to change, hoping none of these statues have actual eyes.

Nick clearly didn’t own a lot of clothes that didn’t make him look like someone straight out of a catalogue—or one of those runway models he’s seen Lizzie looking at once during class once, the shirt was a plain black button up with silver buttons and metal on the tip of the collars. The jeans were on the tighter side, but not too tight that Harvey felt uncomfortable, he was taller than Nick so the jeans ended just above his ankles. Prudence didn’t give him any shoes so he was just barefoot, though he didn’t mind that part.

Once he was changed he looked at the books for a bit and Nick was right when he mentioned the books at the academy were not for mortal eyes. He hears the door open and he asked, without looking to see who it was,

“Are you going to kick me out now?” He asked, she was never going to kick him out—she wasn’t evil or cruel, no matter what she puts out in the world. He’s seen her with her sisters, when they were sick she barely let anyone near them— he’s seen her with Ambrose and the look she gets in her eyes when he does anything. She was like him in a lot of ways—she put others first. 

“I would love too, but Nicky sent me a messaged to keep you while he goes to get Sabrina and her other mortals.”

After a series of crickets in his mind Harvey finally worked up the courage to ask something, “what do you know about werewolves?” Harvey hasn’t been able to get his dreams out of his mind since he started getting them. Plus Nick really played with his mind when he said that he may not be just a mortal.

“Not as much as Nick, but they’re interesting creatures. Mortals cursed and bound to the full moon, why? Did you see one in the woods? Makes sense it was a full moon last night.”

_No, but I think I might be one,_ Harvey thought, though he didn’t dare say it out loud. Saying it out loud would be accepting it as a possibility and he didn’t want to do that right now. 

“What do you mean not as much as Nick?”

“We all have a past, Nicholas’s past just happens to be the werewolves of these woods. But I’m not telling you that.”

Harvey groaned in his mind, he understood, Prudence seemed to like Nick more than she like most people so he got why she didn’t want to be the one spilling his past to Harvey of all people. Though it didn’t matter because Sabrina, Nick, Roz, and Theo arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and tell me what you think


	10. Marks of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta-read so there are bound to be some grammatical errors.

When Sabrina ran to him and hugged him it took him by surprise for a moment until he wrapped his arms around her. She also tells his that she always felt safest when she hugs him and even after they broke up she still did it. 

“Hey Brina, it’s okay.” She was shaking in his arms so he just hugged her until she calmed down.

“Are you alright?” They pulled apart and he moved back as he sees Nick looking at them, but he looks at Sabrina and nods, Harvey use to worry about this when he started hanging out with Sabrina alone again when they tried to figure out ways to help Nick, he got scared because it started to feel like the way things were and he felt horrible because he was still with Roz at that point and Sabrina was with Nick, but then Prudence—of all people, told him how witches didn’t worry the way, in her words _“you mortals do when your partner spends time with other people.”_ Harvey wasn’t sure with what she meant, because that was definitely the case with Dorcas the other night when she was starring daggers at Melvin and Elspeth, but maybe she just didn’t like her. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” She asked him, “Are you wearing Nick’s clothes?” They all looked at the clothes he was wearing, “yeah. I was kinda naked when I woke up. Prudence gave me some clothes.” They turn to Prudence who was sitting on the loveseat

“It was all I had” she shrugged, Sabrina glared at her but didn’t say anything else she grabbed Harvey and lead him to the couch, everyone else followed and sat around him waiting for an explanation.

“Well I don’t know what happened last night, but this morning I woke up in the woods. I covered in mud and scratched up, I walked for who knows how long until I ended up outside the academy.” 

“You were just walking around the woods naked?” Theo asked Harvey shakes his head. 

“No there was a sheet next to me when I woke up. I thought I was seeing something but I think I saw a woman but then she was gone.” Harvey saw everyone look at each other, “What?” No one said anything, 

“The person you saw, Harvey,” Nick says, it was the first time Harvey’s heard Nick call him by his name, which made him pay attention to Nick. “was Selena, the witch goddess of the moon.” 

“She guides and helps young werewolves after their first turn.” _There it was_ , Harvey thought, someone had said what he was dreading but expected.

“I knew it the moment Nick had said it, the moment I woke up after passing out really, but I didn’t want to admit it. I had a dream, maybe it was a memory from when I was a kid. I was with my mom and Tommy and a man showed up. He wanted her to come home, home to the pack he said. Then when he left he turned into a wolf.” 

It was the first time Harvey mentioned that dream out loud, he looked at Sabrina who gave him a small smile and took his hand in her’s. He can see it in her eyes that she’s blaming herself, why? He didn’t know, it’s not like it’s her fault this is in his blood. Even if he didn’t find out about her—sooner or later this would have happened. He didn’t know how, but it would have, because like he mentioned earlier, he wasn’t that lucky. 

“I’m going to take Theo and Roz home I’ll be back soon. We’ve all had an eventful morning,” she turned to Harvey, “Nick’s going to explain to you what he knows about the werewolves of this town. Maybe he can help you with your grandfather, have you met him before?”

“No. That memory is the only memory I have of him, I didn’t even know it existed.” 

—

Sabrina and her mortals hug Harvey goodbye, Roz hugs him tightly and apologized again—Nick never understood why mortals apologize so much for something they have no control for, what could she do? But Harvey just kisses her forehead and tells her in a soft voice—that Nick would not have heard if he was not standing next to them, “you need to stop apologizing it’s not your fault okay?”

After everyone left, Prudence said she had enough of mortals for the day and went to find her sisters, Nick poured himself a drink and offered Harvey one. The mortal glared at him, 

“Dude it’s noon and we’re underage,” Nick gave him a ‘suit yourself’ look before taking a spin of his own drink and sitting back down. 

“What do you want to know? Keep in mind it’s been a while since I’ve been around wolves. They are creatures who prefer the company of their pack and hardly interact with witches.”

“How do you know so much about them?” Harvey sits across from him, looking at Nick like he had all the answers he would need for this to make sense to him.

“My familiar Amalia, she was a werewolf, she brought me to her pack when my parents had been killed when I was young. I lived with them until I was 13 and was sent to the academy, I could not take her because she wasn’t like the other familiars-,”

“She wasn’t a goblin?” Nick looked at him, Harvey clears his throat and then adds, “Sabrina explained to me when I asked about Salem.” 

Nick could see that Harvey was doing his best to learn about witches, like what he did when he first met Sabrina and wanted to date her, the memory was a memory he did not like to think about, but maybe it was the same reason why Harvey was learning about witches, he thought that he would feel more comfortable with them and magic if he had more facts about them and not just what books told him. 

“No, she wasn’t—my family is odd like that, our familiars have always been wolves. She helped raise me and protected me from witch hunters. She got too overprotective when she was not allowed to stay with me when I came here. Then last year during Lupercalia, at your mortal Valentine’s Dance she tried to kill Sabrina.”

“What?!”

“That’s not the point Kinkle, Spellman killed her so it doesn’t matter anyway. The point is she’s the reason why I know a lot about the wolves of this town. They live far in the woods near the mountains, they don’t come down much. But they are also human so every once in a while they need to collect things in town. I see them once in a while, they recognize me as Amalia’s boy.”

Harvey watches Nick’s face, he’s seen that look before—on his father’s face when he remembered his mom, usually with a drink in his hand as well. But Nick wasn’t like his father, Nick would never hurt Sabrina just because she killed Amalia especially if it was to save Nick. 

Nick snaps out of his thoughts and focuses on him, “each pack has a unique mark on their body, some it’s stars, others it’s just random, others it’s the moon, and that’s the special ones because they would be descendants of Selena’s original wolf Lupa.” 

“hell no! I just got clothes I’m not stripping down again.”

“Okay, first of all, watch your language mortal, and two, I was not suggesting you get naked, but if you want I won’t judge.” Harvey was tired so witches asking him to take his clothes off

“The mark is usually found on the back of their shoulders it should appear after your first turn so...” 

Harvey gets up and goes to the mirror he takes his shirt off and turns to see a cluster of small dots around a moon. 

“Well, that answer’s that question” Nick stands behind him looking at his mark. “Come, follow me.”

Nick led the mortal _(no, not mortal anymore, but he could still call him farmboy, yes that was still good)_ through the school, he stayed quiet behind Nick as they pass some students, the younger kids all looked at him with curious gazes, they were not with the Spellman’s while the school was inhabitable, Prudence had hidden them somewhere safe, Nick thought best not to ask as she would think he was judging her leadership. They seemed in fine health so he did not care where she put them. Some of the other students of his class also looked at Harvey but it was more of like a familiar gaze, Nick even heard Harvey greet some of them, Elspeth even placed a kiss on Harvey’s cheek as she passes them and paid no attention to him. 

“Welcome back beautiful mortal, I was worried about you,” Harvey tilted his head and smiles at her, as Elspeth batted her eyes at him “you were?” Nick wanted to roll his eyes but didn’t, this mortal was clueless when it came to people’s affection for him.

Elspeth just laughed like he just said the silliest thing, “well of course, but I can see you are fine, so thank satan for that. I must go, Melvin and I are practicing some spells.” 

“What?” Harvey asked when he noticed Nick’s gaze, “I spent at a lot of time at the Spellman’s while we were looking for ways to get you back, some of the witches have gotten used to me.”

“I thought you hated us,” Nick had not meant for that to come out the way that it did but he could not help it. 

“Nick- I don’t hate you guys, I-,” He could not finish what he said or at least he did not have the words to continue what he said

“No, you just hate something that is a big part of us.” Nick has never been one to care what people think, some people just could not handle magic, but when it came to this mortal his thoughts mattered, and he could not understand why—maybe because he mattered to Sabrina. Nick put all of those thoughts away since they had arrived at the library.

—

Harvey watched as Nick did a spell to open the library door, “This particular room is private only a few people have access to it, myself and Ambrose being the only ones who are still here, here we have all the information's witches and warlocks have gathered on other creatures.” 

The library was a small circular room floor to ceiling shelves of books but even though it was small in space the height of the room was taller than Harvey could see.

“We have a lot of reading to do so we might as well start.” Nick grabbed a book and sat down on one of the velvet couches, he did not look at Harvey once. Nick was up and down, yesterday they were talking and bantering about books and told Harvey could feel ice coming from him, he sighed and also picked out a book and started to read.


	11. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta’d so there might be some grammatical errors.

After the full moon, Harvey spends most of his free time at the Academy of the Unseen Arts than he did at his home or even at Baxter High. Sure he slept at home but he went to school with his friends in the morning, then he and Sabrina would head to the Academy—sometimes Nick would meet them outside Baxter High, sometimes he’d pop up when they neared the abandoned railway—then he’d spend the whole afternoon in the library reading all he could about werewolves, he always ends up falling asleep reading but when he wakes up he would be in his bed with a note from Sabrina taped on his lamp telling him how he got home.

Next week would be Spring break for Baxter High—Sabrina said she would still have school at the Academy since they did not have spring break. So Harvey decided to take a break from researching as well, he needed some time to let go of his search for answers, Harvey was by his locker when Theo comes up looking excited about something, Harvey can see he’s holding a piece of paper, 

“have you seen this?” Theo holds the paper up, he knew about this already, he and Sabrina saw it when she was trying to open the door to hell at the mines the first time.

“ Professor Carcosa's Traveling Carnival and Phantasmagoria. Yeah, I think Brina and I saw them come through town a few weeks ago, I didn’t think they were staying.”

“It sounds so cool! We should all go, Roz is in and I’m going to ask Sabrina during study hall. We haven’t done anything together like this in a while, I just thought,”

He interrupts Theo, “this sounds cool Theo, I’m in. I’ll see you after school okay?” 

“That’s fine I have to show a new kid around anyway, Roz was suppose to do it but she has a doctor's appointment.” 

That was a surprise to Harvey, since they broke up he hasn’t seen much of Roz outside school or hanging out at their band practice. “Is she alright?” 

“Yeah she’s fine, it’s just a routine check-up for her eyes, the doctors are still baffled of how they healed but they aren’t questioning it.” 

Harvey nods as Theo explains, he texted Roz wishing her luck at her appointment, then he goes to his class, Harvey winced as he hears the howls of the wolves. He’s been hearing them since he turned, Nick says the wolves sense a new wolf and usually they would go find him but Harvey needs to be looking for them too, but Harvey wasn’t ready to see them yet so he’s just been ignoring the howls, thankfully he, Theo, and Roz have been taking their band more seriously and the music drowns the howl—though not always. Sabrina has been MIA recently to follow through with her promise to Lilith to keep her father off the throne. Nick doesn’t know about her deal with Lilith so Harvey has been on Nick duty when she was away in Hell. And if he was to ask questions about where she was, it was Harvey’s job to distract him, which was easier said than done. Today after school she would need to go to hell; she texted him when he was in study hall saying that he needed to keep Nick distracted while she deals with Caliban, Harvey didn’t like Caliban at all—even though he’s only seen him once when they arrived but Sabrina could easily take him. Being left alone with Nick was getting easier the more it happens, but being left alone with Nick while actively learning about his werewolf linage while also hiding the fact that Sabrina has said yes to the throne of hell was a problem.

Harvey sighed he looked at his watch, the class was about to end and he would be heading to the academy alone. Roz has been practicing for Cheer tryouts when they were not practicing for their band. Theo was now part of the welcome committee while he was still pretty much the same Harvey—in school. He was never the sport type, he didn’t like clubs at school all the much but he wasn’t concern about that right now, all he needed to do was focus on keeping Nick from questioning where Sabrina was. 

The walk to the academy was becoming less and less unnerving to him the more he did it, he had to make sure no one was following him, but after weeks of doing this with Sabrina, he’s gotten used to sneaking through the abandoned site of the forest where the old tracks lead to a run-down building, outside he was met by some of the ghost children that roam the academy. Through his time at the Spellman house, when the students still lived there, they also brought the ghost kids with them. One of the kids he grew quite fond of, though Sabrina was still cautions of her interest in Harvey. 

The ghost girl sees him walking up and smiles, she was always the one waiting for him when he arrives. She scowls at Sabrina when she sees her, mainly being Sabrina didn’t like her because she was possessive of Harvey and did not like Nick all that much. 

She holds her arms up to him and he takes her and puts her up on his shoulders. “Hey there sweetheart, guarding the door again for me?” 

“You said you would be back so I waited. I did what you said.” She tells him, her voice sounding like all the young ghost children airy to his ears, but he can see that it may not sound like that to the witches.

“Sing me a song.” She demands, kids—alive or ghost, were so demanding, but he didn’t let it bother him, they were just kids after all. 

“Maybe later; for now I have to find a warlock.” He looks around for the dark-haired guy, usually, he would be sat in the main room—on the steps or on one of the very uncomfortable looking church chairs that were pushed to the walls as seating, since most of the schools seating were destroyed

“Nick Scratch is in the infernal library, he made me go away when he saw me watching.” 

Nick was rude, but Harvey saw that the witches all didn’t like the ghost children much. But Harvey loved them, and they seemed to like Harvey too, especially Lavinia, who hardly left his side unless he tells her too, Nick found her once curled by his side asleep, or what was meant to be like sleeping for a ghost. He found it weird and made it known to Harvey but Harvey ignored him and let Lavinia sleep. 

“You better run along with the other ghost, I have to do something—and it involves Nick.” She gives him a disapproving look before vanishing. Harvey finds Nick where Lavinia said he would be, Nick probably sensed him because with a flick of a wrist all the books shut in front of him and he turned to face Harvey. 

Nick looks healthier—he had Sabrina’s aunt Hilda to thank for that, to make up for her distrust in Nick before he sacrificed himself to Satan, she took it upon herself to make sure he gets a lot of food and a lot of rest, though Harvey could still see the bags under his eyes and whenever Nick thought he was alone and no one was watching Harvey sees him flinch at his reflection more than once. Harvey wanted to tell Sabrina, but she already had so many things on her plate he didn’t want to make her worried or sad anymore. So he is going to help Nick, even if it kills them both to be nice or civil to each other. 

Harvey finds that Nick is best when he is telling Harvey what to do, and yesterday Harvey read something in one of the books he found that wolves, even those as newly turned as he was, could turn when it wasn’t a full moon. Nick may be able to help him with that because he’s probably seen it hundreds of times. Harvey has learned a lot about Nick’s past, he’s pretty sure he knew more than Sabrina because when he asked if she knew any of this Nick got quiet and changed the subject on insulting Harvey’s manners when Elspeth would flirt with him. 

“What is going on in the little mortal brain of yours?” Harvey ignores him, Nick still likes to call him mortal even though he wasn’t one—technically, he was still having a hard time adjusting to everything, his senses, his new agility, his dad even noticed his active he was getting. 

“I want you to help me change, I read in this book that wolves can change back and forth from human to wolf even if the full moon is not there. I want to learn.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Because there are horrible things in this town that I want to keep away from those I care about and there are only so many things a gun can do.” 

Nick studies him for a moment, Harvey hates being watched like this. It made him want to squirm and look away, but Harvey stood his ground and looked at Nick as he watched him.

“It’s not an easy thing to do, this would be better if a werewolf taught you.” 

They have this conversation every time Harvey wants to know something the books don’t tell him and every time Harvey’s answer is the same. Because if he said yes it would mean looking for his mom’s family. His grandfather, the one in his memories, and Harvey didn’t exactly have the best luck with most of the men in his family—other than Tommy.

“Well, that’s not happening anytime soon,”

Nick rolled his eyes, Harvey could he hear Nick muttered “ Stupid mortal ” under his breath, but he gets up and walks toward him. He was almost close enough that Harvey’s new hearing abilities could pick up on the sound of his heart and the humming sound that he use to sense when witches were near him.

“It’s not an easy process and it will take time. I’m not a wolf so I can’t show you how to do it, but I may know a spell that can help.”

“I’m free for the next week from school, I have time.”

— 

Harvey sat outside the Academy with Quentin and Levinia sleeping next to him, they never stray from him nowadays sometimes he was afraid they would follow him home and would frighten his dad, but they haven’t, usually the farthest Lavinia would follow him was to the end of the road where the tracks end. Right now he watched the moon and sketching, the moon was fading from the sky but it was still round enough for the light to make the woods in front of him as clear as day. He was waiting for Sabrina to come back from her trip to hell, he never left without knowing she was safe back from there, especially knowing what the court thinks of her. Normally he would meet her at the house, but he was tired and the ghost children were surrounding him asleep. 

For so long he disliked what this place represents and how it took Sabrina away from him—and Roz and Theo, but now it was the place where he could get some knowledge of his mother’s side, not all, of course, he would have to go into the woods for that, but it was enough plus Nick got him to turn and this time he felt it and remembered it. 

After a few minutes of sketching the woods and Quentin and Lavinia asleep next to him, Sabrina appears down the tracks in all her glory, the moon shines on her, her white hair even brighter against her pale skin and dark clothing, Sabrina has always been beautiful to him. Just like how Roz was beautiful to him in a different way, sometimes he wished he and Roz could have made it work he loved her too, but maybe he would only be lucky enough to have these two women he loved so much as friends, and he was okay with that. As long as he did not lose them he would be happy for them no matter what.

“Harvey!” She calls out his name in a sigh of relief, she nearly threw herself at him as he hugs her. She only ever did this when something was stressing her out, he strokes her hair, to calm her down before she pulls away.

“How was hell? That bad?” He says, 

She sighs, she sits next to him, Levinia, sensing Sabrina, curls up on his lap like a little baby. Sabrina didn’t even care, that’s how stress she was, she just leans into him, her head on his shoulder. Sabrina was becoming a lot like the other witches when it came to PDA, but he and Sabrina have always been people who seek comfort in touch since they were kids, he felt safe with her.

“Oh Harvey it was terrible, the princes of Hell want to put some other Prince who says he has claims to the throne because he was made in its halls or whatever—they talk as if I wasn’t even there and to top it all off Lilith wants me to do my father’s job.” 

“Which is?” Harvey never really thought of Lucifer having a job, in all his religious knowledge, which pretty much just consist of whatever Roz talks about, he never heard about Lucifer working.

“She wants me to collect souls from people who made deals with Lucifer. Take their souls to hell, no questions asked.” 

Okay, that was messed up, even for hell, but he has heard the expression making a deal with the devil. He just never thought it would be literal. 

“Sabrina you don’t have to do that.” She gives him a smile and puts her head back down on his shoulder. Sabrina was always saving people, she should have to be the one to take people’s soul to their dooms, where were the grim reapers when you need them?

“I wish that were true Harv, but I have too. Or else Lilith can back away from her deal and take Nick back. I won’t let that happen.” 

They stay quiet and just hold each other, Sabrina then asked, “Harvey? How are you going to go home with two ghost children sleeping on you?” 

He laughs, he can feel her laugh too. “I have no idea.” But he wasn’t complaining, this was the most peaceful he’s been in a while. 


	12. Welcome to the Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd there will be some grammatical errors and issues. I will fix them if I see them.

Sabrina stands in front of her mirror at home—today they were going to the Carnival that Theo suggested they go too, she does think it will good for Nick to get out of the school and do more mortal things, it keeps his mind away from Hell and her father. She picked something more casual to wear today since she knew her friends would want to do every activity there was, she wore a dark cashmere top and corduroy pants that Roz got her for Christmas. 

When she gets downstairs she sees Harvey sitting in the dining room with Roz and Lavinia—who seemed to have followed Harvey back from the Academy. Sabrina realized that whenever Harvey is here Lavinia would be too, she is sitting on Harvey’s lap as he reads out loud to her, Roz is clearly still weirded out about the big brother bond Harvey has formed with the little ghost girl, because she was a chilling thing to begin with—and that is coming from Sabrina, who loves all things like this, but Harvey had a big heart and he manages to get her out of her shell plus she looks less creepy when she smiles like Harvey was the best, and he was when he sees her he gives her a smile.

“Hey, there darling, would you care for some breakfast?” Her aunt Hilda was at her cauldron stirring, Sabrina smiles and shakes her head. “No thanks Auntie, we’re going to eat out before we head to the Carnival.”

Roz slides out of the chair having an excuse to move away from Lavinia who was talking about drowning and Harvey just gives her an awkward laugh. She wraps her arm around Roz who pulls her close and whispers, “I thought I would be used to Lavinia but it’s still very unnerving,” 

Sabrina laughs, and then greets Harvey, “Are we ready to go Harvey?” Lavinia looks at her then back at Harvey. 

“You’re leaving?” She pouts and he gives her a small smile, “Yeah sweetheart, but I’ll be at the academy tomorrow.” He takes her off his lap and waves goodbye to Aunt Hilda. 

“Where’s Nick?” Roz asked as they walk to Harvey’s truck where Harvey was trying to get Lavinia to stay and not hitch her way to the carnival with them.

“He’s at the academy I told him we would pick him up, Theo said he was getting dropped off by his dad, he’s bringing the new guy to the Carnival.”

Roz grins, “I think Theo has a crush on him,” 

“Shh,” Sabrina knew he had a crush on Robin, but he wouldn’t tell them yet so she was just going to let Theo tell them when he’s ready. 

When Harvey stopped in front of the academy Nick was sitting outside reading a book, Sabrina jumped out of the truck and hugged her boyfriend, he gave her a kiss that had Sabrina seeing stars, she wished he was like this all the time, but somethings he had a look on his face that he wasn’t always here with her and it worries her—it made her curse her father for what he put him through.

“Are you ready?” She asked, last night Nick astral projected to her room and she talked to him about what to expect at Carnival’s and she got herself more excited than she should have, but she was excited because she was spending time with her favorite people without demons or hell. 

“Not as ready as you are.” She takes Nick’s hand and leads him to the truck. Today was going to be a fun day, away from the secrets of hell and their general lives.

—

They meet Theo and the new kid Robin outside of the carnival Theo waves them over when he sees Harvey’s truck. Harvey grinned, Theo was standing in a parking space probably blocking a bunch of cars of parking here. His friends were amazing they were fireballs and he wouldn’t want them any other way. 

Everyone gets out and Roz grinned, “did you fend off a bunch of people for this parking space?” 

“hey if you want a good space get here early or send someone to save your space.” Roz then nudges Theo to introduce them to Robin. 

He clears his throat, “everyone this is Robin. Robin these are my friends Roz, Harvey, Sabrina, and Nick, he’s Sabrina’s boyfriend.”

A chorus _“Hey.” “Nice to meet you, Robin.”_ _“Hi,”_ came as they introduced themselves to Robin who smiles shyly. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done a Spring Carnival that wasn’t put up by the town. This is going to be fun!” Roz says excitedly, something seems odd about the place but people were having fun and enjoying themselves. 

“You coming Kinkle?” Nick says, Harvey shakes his head as he realizes everyone was heading inside. Nick was hanging back, “sorry I got distracted,”

“The noise? Smells?” Nick asked, Harvey, shakes his head, “a feeling.” He says before following everyone inside. 

It was fun, but Harvey got tired of the rides after the 4th time they did the bumper cars, Robin said he found a show for them to all attend but it would be later in the day so the girls and Theo were still having fun at games and the rides but Harvey decided to wander around. He sees some people from his school enjoying the first day of Spring Break, even some kids from Riverdale were here, everyone seemed to be having a good time so Harvey didn’t understand why he was so in his head—he used to love the carnival, just last year during the fair he painted some of the kids faces with beautiful work, now he could barely sketch without seeing the monsters and demons that lurked around before he realized they were _always_ around he use to enjoy drawing the, but now it was like ‘what if they were lurking watching him?’. He sits on a bench and watches Roz and Sabrina high five as they win at ring toss, then they headed for another booth where Sabrina was teaching Nick how to do the water gun thing. 

He let his mind wander for a bit before he closed his eyes and listened—he listens to the screams of joy and laughter coming from the rides, he can here the machines beeping and Sabrina cheering, he gets a bit of something Theo says to Robin, then he hears hissing but then it was gone and he hears music and laughter again.

Harvey feels something in front of him and when he opens his eyes he sees Sabrina holding up a stuffed wolf he had to laugh at the was she was looking at him like she was so amused. 

“It was the only thing I could get with my tickets.” It didn’t matter that she was a witch, carnival games were Sabrina’s kryptonite, she was terrible at them—mainly because she had no patience for the games. 

“Is this for me?” She nods, “Nick is trying to win me a stuffed bear, even though he doesn’t see the point but then Roz told him mortal girls like it then he said—,”

_“Spellman isn’t a mortal girl, but I’ll get it for her.”_ Harvey finished what she was about to say, she looks at him surprised, 

“I heard him—I’m getting the hang of this supernatural hearing thing” thank god if he kept on hearing what his neighbors were doing in the middle of the night he would have ripped his ears off. 

Sabrina sits next to him as he holds the small grey wolf toy in his hands, they watch Nick cheat his ways through ring toss, he won Sabrina her bear and now was racing Theo in who could get the most rings in the bottles. It was so human, Harvey thought, he even thinks he saw Nick genuinely laugh. Sabrina spoke which made him turn away from everyone 

“I talked to Nick last night after you left, he said you still didn’t want to see the wolves in the woods. I know you hear them, I can see you looking at the woods when we eat lunch and when we walk to the academy,” 

He sighs, unlike Nick who was pretty indifferent to Harvey’s choice of not seeing the other wolves and just tells him “whatever Kinkle” then goes on telling him about more history about the wolves, Sabrina wanted him to get more help as she had with her aunts.

—

Sabrina sees the light in him change color to a purple haze, everything he feels like he’s cornered his aura changes to purple, he still looked like an angel even with the sudden change in his life, he still didn’t change—not to her, he was still a human in her eyes as he always was. But even she couldn’t ignore the changes, she sees that too. 

“Brina, it’s not that easy. I’m not like you, I never knew I was a werewolf I wasn’t raised with the knowledge you were raised when you had to sign away your mortal life.” He looked so torn, Harvey was never one for change and when that did happen it was usually little things, but over the last year, too much had changed for him. 

“I know. But you have questions that they have answers to—answers that the infernal books don’t have for you. I think it’s time and whatever happens Harv,” She takes his hand squeezes it, “I’ll be here for you.” 

“You always are, now let’s go find where Nick has taken our friends.”

After the show everyone parted ways, Sabrina and Nick decided to just teleport back to the academy, while Harvey dropped Roz and everyone home, he would be coming back to the academy later to drop some books back that he borrowed Sabrina would ask him to stay over but he was not a fan of the school and preferred it in daylight. Sabrina stood in her room at the school and changed into much comfier clothes she would have gone home but her aunt Zelda is making her spend equal times between home and the school, _“we have to show the rest of the witches and other covens that I am committed to running this school.”_ She said to her one night, Sabrina hated that people doubted her Aunt she may not show it but she cares a great deal for the students even if they drove her to heaven and back. 

She finished getting ready when someone knocked on her door and Harvey entered with Lavinia on his shoulder she held on to his hair tightly but Harvey didn’t seem to mind. Sabrina would need to have a serious talk with him about his bond with creepy ghost children who stared at her with daggers every time Harvey wasn’t around. 

“Hey Harv” He puts Lavinia down only for her to reappear on his shoulders, he does it a few times before she gets the hint and just stands close to him. Harvey looks down at her and says

“Sweetness I have to talk to Sabrina alone, I’ll come to find you before I leave.” 

She glares at Sabrina with anger and that haunted look that would even the toughest witch shiver—Sabrina used to it since Lavinia never did anything to Sabrina that couldn’t handle because she knew that Harvey would be sad, but it doesn’t mean Sabrina doesn’t sometimes end up lying in a cold wet bed every now and then or her notes magically ending up in a puddle of the creek by the academy.

“She doesn’t like me,” Sabrina tells him once Lavinia vanishes but Harvey just laughs “oh Brina she’s just a kid, they’re possessive.” 

“Ghost children being possessive is not a good thing Harv,” Harvey was just too pure to understand the ghost children but they were fascinated by him—if it wasn’t Lavinia with him it would be Q or Abigail floating around him, though they were nicer to Sabrina, especially Q who would always help her collect her things when Lavinia decides to misplace them in the lake.

“Are you alright Harvey?” Sabrina can always sense when something is wrong with Harvey, she did not even need to look at him to notice it—she would feel it when he walked into a room because it would make her feel sad too, she was not an empath like some witches, but she was attuned with Harvey.

He looked around the room, he’s never been here before usually when Sabrina stayed at the school she would stay in the girl's dorm or with Nick—but Harvey didn’t need to know that part, but she recently got her own room.

“This looks like your room back home,” he said as he looked around her bookshelf she sees him smile when he seems a photo of them when they were 10 or 11 and Tommy had taken them to the pumpkin patch. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you’re right, I need to learn more about my mom’s family and the only way I can do that is if I go see the others.” 

Sabrina all but jumped on Harvey from when she stood, she went up to him and hugged him tightly, “Oh Harvey that’s wonderful, I don’t know what we’ll find but at least you’ll have answers.”

“We?” 

“Of course _we,_ I am not going to let you go looking for a pack of werewolves alone, they are very territorial and what if they don’t recognize your scent they could hurt you and-,” her worrying was interrupted by Harvey pulling her in for a hug and kissing her forehead like what he used to do to her and she got to passionate about something,

“Brina, I’ll be fine, I’m sure they have been waiting for me, judging by the howls I hear every time I’m near the woods.”

“Okay, but I’m still coming with you.” She held firm on that one, she won’t let him go into the unknown alone, ever.

—

After making plans with Sabrina on when they would go look for the wolves—they decided at the end of the week because Sabrina has to focus on school, she did not want to fall back in any of her work, mortal and witch wise. As he was leaving he spots a lone figure he had to do a double-take to see it was Nick, he was so engrossed in the book on his lap that he did not even notice Harvey. It took him a while to notice how alike Sabrina and Nick were, how much they loved books and could disappear into them for hours though Nick takes it to a whole new level. Harvey debated on telling him about his decision to go see the wolves but he was interrupted by Dorcas,

“Hello mortal, Nicky says I’m not allowed to call you witch hunter anymore, even though that’s what you are, but you did help Pru so I will call you mortal instead, Harvey never knew what to say to her, Dorcas always seemed to be in her own world whenever he saw her alone, he was reading in the library once waiting for Sabrina to finish with her last class when he heard Dorcas singing some airy haunting song. Looking at her now there was an odd purple haze in his mind but then he her a streak and came in Prudence who pulled Dorcas close to her,

“sister! What are you doing?” Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled he knew Prudence didn’t really mind him the way she wanted people to think. He knew how girls like her were, acting one way in the public but was completely different when they were with people they truly cared about. 

“Oh Prue, I just found him staring at Nicky, I was about to—,” 

“Nonsense you were about to do nothing,” Prudence glared at him, “Come, let’s got find Agatha, I have to leave again soon and I want to speak with the both of you before I depart,” she turns to Harvey once more, 

“Stay away wolf, you already have Nicholas and Sabrina.” 

Harvey was confused but before he could do anything about it Prudence was gone with her sister in tow. 


End file.
